1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heat transfer fluids, and in particular relates to a heat transfer fluids with hetero-nanocapsules.
2. Description of the Related Art
The electric power consumption results in generation of heat during the operation of devices such as computers, electronic equipments, or communication apparatuses. Since the rate of device aging is in direct ratio to the operating temperature thereof, the operating temperature must to be maintained within a specific range in order to prevent the device from being affected by the generated heat. Therefore, it is important to design a device with superior heat dissipation capability.
With the development and advancement of technology, efficiency and convenience are important orientations in the use of electronic products that are desirably made with low profile, multiple functions and highly efficient operation. With respect to semiconductor industry and integrated circuit (IC) design, although it has successfully attained to important improvements such as profile miniaturization, high integration and multi-functions for electronic elements, reliability issue is generated due to heat production during operation of the electronic elements.
A conventional cooling device having a heat sink and a small fan mounted in association with the electric device, however, cannot meet the demand for efficient dissipation of the electronic device. Moreover, noise is generated during the operation of the fan.
Recently, with the development and wide application of electronic products, such as mobile phones, PDA, and notebook computers, there has been an increasing demand for electronic devices which have longer run-time and occupy less space. Accordingly, the heat in the device excessively accumulates and is concentrated, thus creating a challenge for heat dissipating technology.
Higher efficiency heat dissipating technology such as fluid cooling is often required. In a conventional fluid cooling system for a notebook computer, pure water serves as a heat transfer fluid in general. However, for many applications, the thermal conductivity of pure water is too low. The rate of heat transmission is too slow, and the operating efficiency of the heat pipe is unsatisfactory.
Therefore, it is necessary to develop a novel heat transfer fluid with high thermal conductivity and suitable mobility for electronic devices such as notebook computers.